The present invention relates to packaging of personal care products, and in particular to a packaging system that offers a greater degree of privacy and discreteness to consumers.
xe2x80x9cPersonal care productsxe2x80x9d are generally known in the art as products of a personal hygiene or health care nature. Such products include, for example, incontinence articles, diapers, feminine hygiene products, etc. These products are typically packaged so that there is no question to the consumer as to what the package contains. Additionally, certain product information must be displayed on the package and be clearly visible to consumers. Unfortunately, conventional packaging also announces to everyone else at the point of purchase exactly what articles the individual is purchasing. As a result, the purchasing of such products can be an embarrassing, anxious, and often traumatic experience for certain individuals.
The storage of personal care products, particularly feminine hygiene products, can also be problematic. Most individuals value their personal privacy and prefer not to advertise to others in their living quarters that personal care products are present or necessary. However, in relatively tight or cramped living quarters (i.e., small apartments, college dorms, recreational vehicles, campers, etc.) cabinet or closet storage space is often unavailable in which to xe2x80x9chidexe2x80x9d personal care products and it is often necessary that such products are stored in plain view. This situation can be embarrassing and distressing.
A need thus exists in the art for a discreet packaging system that disguises or xe2x80x9chidesxe2x80x9d the fact that personal care products are contained within the package yet does not detract from the purchasing individual""s ability to accurately discern and identify the product at the point of sale or purchase.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
The present invention relates to a unique packaging system for personal care products. The packaging system may be used for packaging any type of personal care product, for example incontinence articles or pads, and has particular usefulness for packaging feminine hygiene products, including sanitary pads, liners, tampons, etc. All such uses are within the scope and spirit of the invention.
The packaging system for personal care products according to the invention includes a package member that is configured for receipt of personal care products therein. The package member may be any conventional type of package or container, including a box, carton, soft-side package, etc. The package member includes an external surface having a desired nondescript aesthetic configuration or appearance. In other words, one viewing the package from the outside is not given any noticeable indication that the package contains personal care products. The aesthetic configuration of the package may include any manner of print, color, etc.
The packaging system includes a flap member connected to and variably positionable on the external surface of the package member. The flap member has a first side that may have product identifying indicia thereon. Alternatively, the product identifying indicia, or additional indicia, may be provided on the package member. The opposite or second side of the flap member has a nondescript aesthetic surface configuration or appearance that generally does not give an indication of the personal care products contained within the package. For example, the second side of the flap member may include the same type of nondescript surface configuration as the package member. In an alternative embodiment, the second side may include a completely different nondescript surface configuration as compared to that of the package member. The flap member may have an end that is permanently fixed to the external surface of the package member such that the flap member can be alternately folded to expose either the first or second sides. In an alternate embodiment, the flap member may be completely removable and simply be flipped over to expose the alternate sides.
Any type of conventional attaching device or devices, such as adhesives, hook-and-loop fasteners, etc., are employed to removably secure the flap member in a first position on the external surface of the package member such that the first side of the flap member having the product identifying indicia thereon is outwardly facing. In an embodiment wherein product indentifying indicia is provided directly on the package, the flap member is at a location on the package in its first position so as not to cover the indicia on the package. This would be the typical position of the flap member when the products are, for example, displayed on store shelves, etc., wherein it is necessary for the product identifying indicia to be readily visible to a consumer. However, once the consumer has decided to purchase the product, the consumer can easily flip, fold, or otherwise reposition the flap member so that the first side is adjacent to the external surface of the package member and covers any identifying indicia on the package, and the second side of the flap member having the nondescript configuration is outwardly facing and visible.
It may be desirable that nondescript purchasing indicia, such as a pricing barcode or the like, be placed on the package member at a location such that it is not covered up upon repositioning the flap member to the second position. In this manner, it is not necessary at the checkout counter or other point of purchase to reposition the flap member to the first position in order to identify the product for pricing.
For embodiments wherein the package member is a carton or box shaped member, there is at least one wall that is perpendicular to oppositely facing parallel walls of the package member. In this embodiment, an attached end of the flap member may be hinged to this perpendicular wall such that in the first position, the flap member lies against a first wall of the package member and, in the second position, the flap member lies against the opposite parallel wall. In embodiments wherein the package is more rounded or cylindrical, the flap member may be flexible or pliant so as to conform to the shape of the package in either the first or second position. The flap member may be hinged to the package member by any conventional means. In a particularly simple embodiment, the flap member is formed from a bendable or pliable material, such as a film, plastic, paper, etc., and is simply attached to the package member at one end thereof so that it can be easily bent or folded along the attachment line in a living-hinge configuration.
For various reasons after the package has been purchased, it may be desired that the flap member be capable of being removed from the package member. In this embodiment, the flap member may be scored or perforated at the end thereof attached to the package member so that a consumer can ultimately remove the flap member.
The present invention also encompasses packages of personal care products that incorporate the packaging system as discussed above and described in further detail herein.
The packaging system according to the invention will be described in greater detail below through use of the appended figures.